Say My Name
by GoodRiddanceDarling
Summary: "Après cette rencontre elle le voit souvent, ils se croisent dans les couloirs, s'échangent des regards dans la grande salle laissant parfois flotter un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Mais cela ne va jamais plus loin, si bien que Ginny en vint à se demander si tout n'as pas lieu dans sa tête. Mais il s'adresse la parole une troisième fois, et c'est là que tout commence..."


**Song : The Neighbourhood - Say My Name/Cry Me a River**

Le jour ou Ginny parle pour la première fois à Blaise elle est en 3ème année, c'est l'hiver et le parc est comme toujours désert. Il n'y a que Ginny, seule sous un saule pleureur qui la protège en train de répéter des sorts. Elle entend alors un bruit, sursaute, et fait tomber sa baguette devant elle. Baguette qui est immédiatement ramassée par un élève qui lui est vaguement familier. Il est métisse, les yeux ébènes et plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête au moins, elle sait également qu'il est de la même année que son frère et Harry et qu'il fait partie de Serpentard ( même si ça, n'importe qui pourrait le deviner à l'écharpe du jeune homme).

-Désoler de t'avoir dérangé, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un, dit t-il en lui tendant sa baguette.

-Non, non c'est moi qui n'aurais pas du réagir aussi excessivement, bafoua t-elle. Et merci.

Il eu alors un geste qui l'a surpris fortement.

Zabini, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Heu, Weasley, répondit-elle en serrant la main tendue.

-Je n'aurais pas deviné, s'amusa-t-il.

* * *

><p>La deuxième fois qu'elle le croise c'est à la bibliothèque, elle essaye vainement d'attraper un livre dans le rayon d'enchantement quand un bras ce tend pour l'aider. Elle se retourne et croise son regard avant de sourire et de lui prendre le livre des mains.<p>

-Des remerciements seraient appréciés, dit-il avec un rictus

-Merci Zabini, un sourire ce dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'en prie Weasley...

Après cette rencontre elle le voit souvent, ils se croisent dans les couloirs, s'échangent des regards dans la grande salle laissant parfois flotter un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Mais cela ne va jamais plus loin, si bien que Ginny en vint à se demander si tout n'as pas lieu dans sa tête. Mais il s'adresse la parole une troisième fois, et c'est là que tout commence...

* * *

><p>-Ginny tu es prête?<p>

-Oui, oui, 2 minutes !

Ginny se lança un dernier regard critique dans le miroir, ce soir c'est le bal des trois sorciers, elle avait été invitée pars Neville et n'avait pas pu lui refuser malgré ses espoirs d'une proposition d'Harry. peut importe se dit-elle, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment une chance avec lui, l'élue. Elle descendit les escaliers où elle retrouve Neville qui l'attendait, dès qu'il l'aperçut il s'empressa de la complimenter ce qui la fit sourire, il était vraiment gentil. Arrivé dans la salle, les 4 champions ouvrirent le bal. Cette entrée ne passa pas inaperçue, loin de là. Tous les élèves n'avait qu'un nom à la bouche : Hermione Granger, la jeune femme qui avait eu la chance d'accompagner Victor Krum, au grand désarrois de son frère d'ailleur.

Suite à cela Ginny dansa, elle dansa jusqu'à en avoir mal au pied. Quand son corps commença protester, elle décida de sortir quelque instant de la salle pour se rafraîchir au rebords d'une fenêtre grande ouverte. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, une main se posa sur son épaule la faisant sursauter.

-Décidément, tu es plutôt du genre peureuse pour une Gryffondor lui dit une voix moqueuse.

-Que me vaux le plaisir Zabini? Répondit-elle quelque peut vexer.

-Pourquoi devrais-je avoir une raison pour te parler? M'enfin, je passais et te voyant seul et sans cavalier je me suis senti l'âme d'un preux chevalier.

-Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire.

-Tu as raison, je t'ai juste suivi en te voyant sortir, alors déjà lassé de Londubat ?

-Rien a voir, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air, ma tête tournais.

-Et bien puisque tu as l'air d'aller mieux, que dirais-tu de m'accorder cette danse Weasley ?

-Ici?

-Je ne vois pas le problème, il n'y a personne et la musique est parfaitement audible dit-il en lui tendant le bras.

Elle lui prit alors la main tendit qu'une ballade commençait, elle se demandait presque s'il n'avait pas tout prévu. Il dansait lentement, elle se laissant guider pas ses mouvements précis et lui la maintenant, il avait sûrement dû prendre des cours de danse étant enfant se dit elle, après tout, les Zabini étaient une famille de sang-pur. Leurs yeux, eux, ne se quittaient pas et peut importe tout l'effort qu'elle y mettait, elle ne décelait aucune émotion particulière dans ceux du jeune homme. Les siens en revanche, débordaient de question, ce qui n'échappa pas à Zabini.

-Dit Weasley, serais-tu moins méfiante avec moi si je n'étais pas un _Serpentard_ ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être... Oui... La question l'avait perturbée, mais elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui mentir, après tout qui ferait confiance aveuglement à un Serpentard ?

-Pourtant, je ne t'ai pas vraiment donné de raison de penser comme cela...

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

-A ces mots un sourire qu'elle qualifierait de satisfait vint se fondre sur ses lèvres. Et il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Tu es plus perspicace que ce que j'aurai pensé, Weasley lui murmura-t-il. Sur ce dit-il en se reculant, je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée.

Elle ne dit rien, tous les mots qu'il lui venait mourrait dans sa gorge alors qu'elle voyait sa silhouette se confondre peu à peu avec la nuit. En rentrant dans la salle Neville lui demanda si elle allait bien, ce à quoi elle s'entendit répondre positivement. Mais son esprit lui était ailleurs, il se contentait de rejouer en boucle la scène qui avait eu lien plus tôt. Le soir, alors qu'elle tentait de trouver le sommeil, les paroles suivantes lui revinrent en tête : «Tu es plus perspicace que ce que j'aurais pensé Weasley»

_Zabini avait-il sous-entendus qu'elle avait belle et bien des raisons de se méfier?_

* * *

><p><strong>BonjoursBonsoir voilà donc le premier chapitre ou plutôt le prologue de ma nouvelle fanfiction. C'est une Ginny/Blaise comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, c'est un couple que je trouve très intéressant mais qui est malheureusement délaissé par le fandom français. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura plus n'hésitez pas me laisser un avis et à me faire des suggestions pour la suite ! :)**

_**Ps. Les reviews font des auteurs heureux et en bonne santé**_


End file.
